Manehattan Blues
by Exelion
Summary: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders viajan a la ciudad de Manehattan para pasar el fin de semana con Babs Seed con el objetivo de divertirse y conocer la gran ciudad, pero un accidente ocurre y sus planes de visita ahora incluyen rescatar a Sweetie Belle con la ayuda de quien perfectamente podria ser su hermana gemela.


**SURPRISE MODERFOCAS y bienvenidos a mi fanfic.**

**Seguramente se sorprenden de verme por aqui tan pronto. Veran, hace mucho me afilie a un proyecto de escritura de fanfics y como estamos cerca de la fecha limite de entrega me puse las pilas y con un bosquejo preliminar me asignaron un fanfic el cual debia armar en base a ese bosquejo y como resultado salío lo que ustedes estan a punto de leer.**

**Basicamente el objetivo del proyecto es hacer fanfics antes del estreno de la cuarta temporada que traten temas que puedan ser considerados canon en la serie, es por eso que este es el fanfic mas "normal" y apegado a la serie que hice hasta ahora, o que hare jamas xD.**

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo para que lean.  
**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Oraciones encerradas entre «» simbolizan pensamientos.  
Parrafos separados por XXX simbolizan cambios de escenarios.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Era un soleado nuevo día en Ponyville y Applejack se encontraba cenando junto a su hermana Applebloom, la abuela Smith y su hermano mayor Big Mac.

— ¿Entonces…? —preguntó Applebloom impaciente a su hermana.

Esta sólo siguió comiendo su cena sin prestarle atención.

— ¿Entonces…? —insistió.

Sin más remedio, tragó su porción de tarta de manzana para responderle.

—Quería esperar a que terminaras de cenar para darte las buenas noticias pero veo que estas muy impaciente. Me llegó una carta de tu prima BabsSeed y dice que su familia estaría encantada de recibirlas y pasar el fin de semana con ellas.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejó la mesa y subió a su cuarto dejando una estela de humo por su paso.

—Esa niña y sus amigas son un alboroto de energía, ¿Estás segura que es buena idea mandarlas allí solas? —preguntó la abuela Smith.  
—No te preocupes abuela Smith, la familia de Babs conoce la ciudad de cascos a cabeza y además estarán bien vigiladas —aseguró Applejack con mucha confianza.

Sin reprochar siguieron con su cena mientras la potrilla acomodaba todos sus atuendos en una maleta gigante.

—¿Debería llevar mi traje de baño y las patas de rana? —Se dijo Applebloom a sí misma— No, creo que sólo sería una carga.

Dejó a un lado las cosas e intentó cerrar su maleta de mil maneras y luego de mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió.

—Fiu, bien. Ahora a dormir.

Pero la maleta era demasiado grande para moverse, y cuando intentó agarrarla con sus dientes esta se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, haciendo que esta se abriera y explotara, cubriendo toda su recamara con ropa.

—¡Acuérdate de empacar ligero! —gritó Applejack luego de escuchar el golpe.  
—Está bien —respondió saliendo de un montículo de ropa, vestida con una boina francesa, uniforme de marinero, lentes oscuros y unas patas de ranas.

Suspiró derrotada teniendo que acomodar todo.

—Me pregunto qué le habrán dicho a las demás.

Un grito de alegría resonó por los alrededores del carrusel boutique, los ponis que paseaban bajo la luz de la luna se espantaron y salieron corriendo, alejándose. Y no era para más, siendo que Rarity le había dado las buenas noticias a su hermanita.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —exclamaba Sweetie Belle abrazando a su hermana.  
—No tienes que agradecer, todo fue idea de Applejack, yo sólo le pedí permiso a nuestros padres para que te dejaran ir sola —dijo Rarity mientras cariñosamente desarreglaba la melena de su hermanita.

La mesa quedó hecha un desastre por el grito de Sweetie Belle, derramando el contenido de los vasos sobre la comida y la mesa finamente arreglada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar hermana? —preguntó la unicornio de costado en blanco.  
—¡No! —Gritó sin dudar— Es decir, mejor vete a empacar lo que necesites y alístate para dormir, yo me encargare de limpiar.

La pequeña subió a su habitación a empacar lo necesario para su viaje de mañana.

En una habitación oscura sólo había una luz tenue que rompía el manto oscuro. Debajo de sus sabanas había una pegaso que no podía conciliar el sueño. El movimiento continuo de la frazada y algunos sonidos de risillas delataba lo que estaba haciendo, junto con el sonido de los resortes que rechinaban con la sacudida del colchón en un ciclo continuo y repetitivo.

Con una linterna que alumbraba su escondite, Scootaloo estaba peinando su muñeco de Rainbow Dash con un cepillo mientras reía por el viaje de mañana.

—Estoy tan emocionada —susurró para sí misma y el muñeco—. Mañana iré a Manehattan por primera vez, ¡será tan emocionante!  
—¡Scootaloo, vete a dormir ahora o no iras a ese viaje! —gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
—Lo siento.

Y así la pegaso se acomodo correctamente en su cama con el muñeco al lado, lista para ir a dormir.

—Mañana será un gran día.

A la mañana siguiente, las tres potrancas se reunieron en la estación de trenes de Ponyville, ansiosas por iniciar su viaje. Mientras esperaban las pequeñas saltaban de un lado a otro inquietas. Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash conversaban detrás de ellas.

El tren arribó a la estación, varios ponis comenzaron a subir y acomodarse en los asientos. Las CMC se despidieron de sus respectivas hermanas.

—Cuídate mucho Sweetie Belle, recuerda lavarte los cascos cuando vuelvas a la casa de Babs, las veredas de esa ciudad tienen muchos gérmenes.  
—Está bien, Rarity —dijo pesadamente Sweetie abrazándola.  
—Salúdame a todos los parientes de mi parte terroncito, y diles que la abuela está bien.  
—¿No vas a venir con nosotros Applejack? Después de todo esta fue tu idea.  
—No será posible dulzura, hay mucho trabajo en la granja, sin contar el trabajo que tengo que tomar por tu partida. Pero quiero que se diviertan sin importar nada —finalizo Applejack con un abrazo.  
—Oye Scoot, pásala bien allá y si puedes tráeme un recuerdo ¿De acuerdo?  
—Está bien Rainbow, lo hare.  
—Y ten cuidado, se dice que hay mucha inseguridad en las calles de Manehattan—dijo Rainbow haciendo énfasis en inseguridad.  
—¡Rainbow, no la asustes, seguro se divertirán mucho allá! —espetó Applejack.  
—Está bien, está bien. Pero no digan que no les advertí.

Las chicas la miraron sin darle mucha importancia mientras las pequeñas subían al tren y se acomodaban en la ventana, observando a sus hermanas a través del vidrio.

—¡Todos abordo para el expreso con destino a Manehattan! —gritó el maquinista.

Las niñas se despidieron por la ventana. A Rarity se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas por la despedida.

—Rarity… ¿Estas llorando? —inquirió Rainbow.  
—Es que… es que…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo rosa.

—¿La vas a extrañar cierto? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Es más que eso —el silbido característico del tren a punto de marchar interrumpió la oración—. Es uno de los pocos fines de semana que no tendré que cuidarla… y eso me pone tan feliz —explotó en llanto abrazando a su amiga granjera.

Ambas orbitaron los ojos en respuesta.

Mientras tanto, las CMC miraban la "triste" escena desde el interior del vagón.

—Mira Sweetie Belle, parece que Rarity también te va a extrañar —señaló Applebloom.  
—En verdad me quiere —expresó la pequeña unicornio con una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Las tres potrancas se acomodaron en los asientos.

—Bien, ahora debemos planear que vamos a hacer una vez que lleguemos allá —dijo Scootaloo iniciando la conversación.  
—¡Oh, oh! Escuché de un parque de diversiones en el centro, podremos ir ahí —sugirió Applebloom.  
—Yo escuche que Manehattan tiene la mejor heladería de toda Equestria, podremos atragantarnos con todo el helado que queramos—propuso Sweetie Belle.  
—Yo quiero quemar las ruedas de mi Scooter en esa pista de patinaje extrema —dijo Scootaloo con un ademan de su casco haciendo una pirueta.  
—Deberíamos anotar todo eso,así no nos olvidamos de nada —comentó Applebloom sacando un lápiz y papel de su alforja y escribiendo en él—. Si se les ocurre alguna otra idea mejor, ¡Porque las Cutie Mark Crusaders van a Manehattan!

Y así las tres potrillas saltaron y chocaron cascos al mismo tiempo que el tren empezaba su marcha, alejándose de la estación de Ponyville y perdiéndose en el horizonte. Donde una gran aventura les esperaba.

**XXX**

El sol coronaba el mediodía y el tren llegó a la estación de Manehattan. El vehículo se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, el humo característico llenó las vías y parte del andén. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo descendieron de la unidad sorprendidas por la cantidad de ponis que circulaban por la estación.

—No se separen y busquemos al mayordomo de Babs —dijo Applebloom.

Pero al terminar esa frase, la pequeña granjera se da cuenta que sus amigas ya no estaban con ella. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Scootaloo entrar al baño.

«Mientras ellas van al baño, yo buscare al mayordomo».

Lo que no sabía era que sólo Scoots fue al sanitario, Sweetie Belle estaba caminando entre el mar de ponis intentando dar con el poni que las esperaba.

Sin previo aviso, un par de ponis llaman su atención.

—¡Señorita, por aquí!

Inocentemente la pequeña unicornio se dirige a donde estaban los ponis. Uno de ellos tenía contextura física normal y el otro era un poco más musculoso que Big Mac, ambos vestían con camisa, corbata, saco y un sombrero de borsalino.

—La estábamos esperando señorita, es hora de irnos —dijo el poni terrestre.  
—Está bien —respondió Sweetie Belle sin dudar.  
—Permítame su alforja señorita —expresó el otro poni musculoso, sosteniendo la alforja con sus dientes.  
—Muchas gracias —comentó alegre la pequeña.

Los tres subieron a una carreta elegante y un par de corceles iniciaron la marcha.

—¡Esperen, Applebloom y Scootaloo se quedaron en la estación!  
—¿Quiénes? —preguntaron ambos al unisonó.  
—¡Mis amigas!

El grito hizo que el carruaje se detenga de repente, asustando a sus ocupantes.

—No te preocupes pequeña, tus amigas nos siguen en otro carruaje. Ahora cálmate, te llevaremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad —dijo el poni misterioso tratando de convencer a Sweetie Belle.  
—¿Un paseo por la ciudad? Eso suena… ¡Maravilloso!

Y sin más, el poni terrestre golpea dos veces la carroza en señal de que retomen el paso.

—Oye, no sabía que la hija del Don tuviera más amigas —susurró Big Hooves a su cómplice.  
—Eso no es relevante. Ahora que ya cumplimos con esto podemos ir y hacer nuestro "trabajo" —susurró respondiéndole.

Mientras tanto en la estación, Applebloom se encuentra con el mayordomo de la familia Babs que estaba vestido de traje, melena bien peinada de color castaño claro y pelaje blanco con una cutie mark de un par de guantes blancos. Este la saluda amablemente y ambos esperan por Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

—Parece que encontraste a nuestro guía, ¿Disculpe, podría decirme donde se encuentra la pista de patinaje?  
—¡Scootaloo! El es el mayordomo de Babs, no nuestro guía… A propósito, ¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle? —preguntó Applebloom.  
—Creí que estaba contigo buscando al mayordomo —se excusó Scootaloo.  
—¡No puede ser, perdimos a Sweetie Belle! —gritó Applebloom asustada.  
—Cálmate, seguro debe estar en otro lado de la estación, separémonos y busquémosla.

Y entre el mar de ponis que aun había en la estación, las potrillas buscaron incesantemente a su amiga unicornio, creyendo que todavía seguía en ese lugar.

Las agujas del reloj de la estación se movían rápidas. Luego de media hora buscando sin cesar se reunieron derrotadas con el mayordomo. El lugar ahora estabacasi vacío y eran pocos los ponis que aun estaban allí.

—No tuve suerte —dijo Applebloom.  
—Yo tampoco —respondió Scootaloo.  
—Creo que lo mejor sería ir con Babs para que nos ayude, ella conoce esta ciudad como si fuera su propio casco.  
—Tienes razón, seguro debe conocer un buen tambo —dijo Scootaloo.  
—¿De qué nos servirían un montón de vacas y leche cruda? —inquirió Applebloom.  
—Pues, necesitaremos una buena distribuidora para poner la foto de Sweetie Belle en las cajas de leche ¿No lo crees?  
—¡¿Estás loca?! No pondremos a Sweetie en la lista de "MissingFoalcons", imagínate como reaccionara Rarity si se entera de esto. Debemos buscarla por nosotras mismas.  
—No será necesario, allí está —señaló Scootaloo.

Ambas vieron a la unicornio parada cerca de la salida de la estación, esperando. Con un gran alivio y alegría corrieron salvajes y brincaron sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera. Atrapándola en un abrazo grupal.

—¡Oh Sweetie Belle estábamos tan preocupadas!  
—¡Nunca te nos vuelvas a escapar así!

Pero no respondió. Hubo un silencio incomodo, lo cual era extraño ya que las tres se abrazaban todo el tiempo. Se separaron un poco extrañadas, el polvo que levantaron al brincar cubríaa la unicornio.

La figura borrosa de la potrilla se veía a través del polvo, la cual se levantaba y acomodaba un poco su pelaje.

—¿Sweetie… te sientes bien? —preguntó Applebloom.  
—Disculpa pero no conozco a esa "Sweetie" de la que hablas.

El polvo se disipó, dejando ver a una unicornio muy parecida a Sweetie Belle en casi todos los aspectos, mismo pelaje gris tirando a blanco, mismo color de ojos y melena. La única diferencia a simple vista era que su melena era un tanto más lacia que de la Sweetie y una liga que la adornaba. También poseía un acento italiano notorio en su habla.

Tanto Applebloom como Scootaloo quedaron boquiabiertas por el parecido con su amiga.

—Lamentamos haberte saltado de esa manera, es que estábamos buscando a una amiga y de verdad te pareces a ella, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Me llamo Bella Farfalle ¿Y ustedes son…?  
—Yo me llamo Scootaloo y ella es Applebloom, buscamos a una unicornio igualita a ti, ¿No la has visto?  
—Lo siento, pero no he visto a nadie así —respondió Bella.  
—¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Cómo encontraremos a Sweetie? —preguntaba Scootaloo.

Mientras ellas buscaban la manera de encontrar a su amiga, algo en la mente de Bella hizo clic al razonar las palabras de aquellas desconocidas que tropezaron con ella.

—Son unos idiotas…—expresó Bella en voz alta llevándose un casco a la frente en señal de facehoof.  
—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Applebloom.  
—Por la casualidad, ¿Su amiga se fue de un momento a otro?  
—Sí, ¿Acaso sabes dónde está?  
—Creo que sí, seguramente los ineptos que debían recogerme se confundieron y se llevaron a su amiga por error —dijo Bella, su volumen y tono de voz eran bajos, tenía un carácter un tanto agresivo y serio.  
—¿Dices que se confundieron de potrilla? En ese caso, ven con nosotras y te ayudaremos a encontrar… a los que debían recogerte —propuso Applebloom.

Sin otra opción, Bella aceptó de mala gana la propuesta y todas volvieron con el mayordomo. Para su sorpresa, BabsSeed estaba esperándolas también.

—¡Prima! —se escuchó a Babs y Applebloomgritar alunisonó, seguido de un abrazo.  
—¡Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! —saludó deshaciendo el abrazo con Applebloom y cargando contra las otras dos.  
—No otra vez —expresó Bella por tanta muestra de afecto.  
—Ehm… Babs…—avisó Applebloom— Ella no es Sweetie Belle.  
—¿Qué dices?

Invadiendo su espacio personal, observó a la unicornio de pelaje blanco detenidamente, sus narices casi se tocaban. Con ojos entrecerrados analizó cada centímetro de su rostro mientras que Bella permaneció con una mirada seria a que terminara.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Bella impaciente.

BabsSeed retrocedió espantada al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, no era la unicornio blanca que ella conocía. Incluso su voz era casi idéntica.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle?  
—Es por eso que nos alegra verte al fin. Necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrarla —dijo Applebloom un poco angustiada.  
—No se preocupen, conozco esta ciudad como la punta de mis cascos.  
—Ah sí, y ellas es Bella Farfalle, nos ayudará en nuestra búsqueda —dijo Scootaloo—. Y si la rescatamos, tal vez obtengamos nuestras cutie mark de rescatadoras.  
—Se dice rescatista —corrigió Bella.  
—¿Qué eres, un diccionario? —preguntó en broma.  
—Chicas, chicas. Debemos concentrarnos y empezar a buscar —ordenó Applebloom.

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo y subieron a la carrosa de la familia Babs para comenzar la búsqueda pero algo en el nombre de aquella unicornio despertaba sospechas en la poni terrestre de ciudad.

**XXX**

La ciudad de Manehattan era muyparecida a Canterlot en ciertoaspecto, grandes y vistososedificioscubrían la vista general, los ponis, en su mayoría, andaban vestidos con camisas y sacos informales. Incluso el mas "desnudo" suele andar con algún sombrero que adorne su cabeza. Si Canterlot era el lugar de la alta sociedad de Equestria, Manehattan era su hermana menor, sólo que esta alberga a la clase media, sin faltar la clase de elite que reside en la parte alta de la ciudad.

Todo esto captó la pequeña Sweetie Belle mientras recorría la ciudad en la carrosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir indagando cual turista cuando su medio de transporte se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos? ¿Dónde estamos?  
—Llegamos a la primera parada de nuestro recorrido. Veremos una pequeña puesta en escena de una obra de comedia y luego iremos detrás de bambalinas para que conozcas al elenco ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Sharp Knife.  
—Espero que la obra sea entretenida. ¡Vamos que si no nos la perderemos! —exclamó Sweetie Belle ingresando al establecimiento junto con sus acompañantes.

Y para ser la primera vez que Sweetie iba al teatro la pasó excelente. La obra le sacó una que otra carcajada a la pequeña, aunque hubo escenas aburridas y chistes que no comprendió, igual la pasó bien.

—Ahora escucha pequeña, nosotros iremos a hablar con el actor principal en su camerino, tú quédate aquí y no te muevas. Puedes hablar con las estrellas si gustas.  
—Está bien, los esperare aquí.

Tanto Sharp Knife como Big Hooves se adentraron aun más al teatro y llegaron al camerino de la estrella, que tenía su nombre en la puerta, e ingresaron sin más para tener una "charla".

Mientras tanto, Sweetie tomó el valor para acercarse a la actriz que la hizo reír a montones.

—Hola…—habló tímidamente.  
—Hola querida, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto la poni terrestre con una hermosa voz.  
—Me llamo Sweetie Belle, me encantó su actuación, es muy buena en esto —expresó nerviosa.  
—Oh gracias, me encanta recibir cumplidos en especial si son de niñas tan encantadoras y lindas como tú.

Sweetie Belle se sonrojó por las palabras de la actriz.

—Dime pequeña, ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al teatro?  
—Si, en realidad estoy de visita en la ciudad. Al principio no tenía planeado venir aquí pero veo que me estaba por perder de una gran actuación si no venía.  
—Pero no sólo debes agradecerme a mí, el resto del elenco también merece crédito por esto. A propósito ¿Tienes algún talento relacionado al mundo del espectáculo?  
—Ni siquiera tengo mi cutie mark todavía —señaló Sweetie algo triste.  
—No te pongas triste, tarde o temprano tendrás una. Si ese talento tuyo tiene que ver con el espectáculo llámame —dijo la actriz entregándole una tarjeta con una firma de autógrafo y un numero.  
—Gracias, eres muy amable —agradeció Sweetie con la tarjeta en la boca.

De repente, un estruendo llamó la atención de todos, como si un florero de vidrio hubiera caído al suelo con fuerza. Todos corrieron al lugar del hecho.

Y como si fueran dos ninjas, los acompañantes de Sweetie aparecieron por detrás de ella.

—Bueno pequeña, es hora de irnos —dijo Sharp con algo de prisa.

Y así, los tres se retiraron del lugar.

El siguiente lugar del recorrido era la juguetería "Little Foalcons". Los ojos de Sweetie brillaron por la cantidad de juguetes que había en ese lugar.

—Puedes escoger los juguetes que tú quieras pequeña, nosotros iremos a la parte de atrás para hablar con el encargado. Cuando termines espéranos en la salida.

Y nuevamente los dos ponis se dirigieron dentro de la juguetería hasta una oficina.

Sweetie Belle daba brincos al estilo Pinkie Pie de la emoción, mientras se deslumbraba por cada juguete que veía, cada uno mejor que al anterior. Pero un juguete llamó su atención, una muñeca para ser exactos, de trapo, como la de Twilight, pero de mejor calidad en costura, tela y diseño. De piel beige, melena y cola lacia color castaño claro, sin cutie mark y con dos botones en lugar de ojos y una curiosidad era que no tenia dibujada la boca, pero venia con un marcador a base de agua para dibujarle la expresión que uno quisiera y poder cambiarla después. Incluía varios conjuntos de ropa, elegante, de estar, campirana, disco, detective y fiesta casual. Quedaban dos en stock y Sweetie Belle no dudó en agarrar ambos, uno para ella y dejaría que sus amigas se pelearan por la otra.

Ese último pensamiento le sacó una risilla.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Sweetie Belle esperó en la salida. Ningún cajero o guardia de seguridad se acercó a ella para reclamarle por los juguetes sin pagar. Bastó con verla entrar con aquellos ponis para saber quién era ella.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, los ponis de traje volvieron con Sweetie y se llevaron una sorpresa por la mínima cantidad de juguetes que llevaba consigo.

—¿Esos son todos los juguetes que llevas? —preguntó Sharp Knife.  
—Sí, seguro que a mis amigas les encantara.  
—Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Al dirigirse a la carrosa, Big Hooves volvió a susurrarle a su compañero.

—Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño. Antes solía llevarse una montaña de cosas lindas y ahora mírala —señaló las muñecas que llevaba cargando.  
—Escucha, deja de cuestionar estupideces, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer —respondió subiendo a la carreta con un maletín.

Su viaje continuó a través de las calles de la ciudad, su mente se había olvidado de Scootaloo y Applebloom.

Siguiente parada, el restaurante "Silver Spoon"

«Esto debe ser una broma».

Pensó al ver que el lugar se llamaba como una de sus enemigas de la escuela.

El lugar era muy elegante, cuadros de pintores famosos colgados en las paredes, un hermoso candelabro colgado justo en el centro del local, alfombra roja en el suelo y mesas finamente decoradas.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa y un mozo se acercó para pedir la orden.

—Bienvenidos al restaurante "Silver Spoon" o "La cuchara de plata" ¿Qué desea ordenar señorita? —preguntó el mozo.  
—Ordena lo que quieras pequeña, va todo por nuestra cuenta —dijo amablemente Sharp.  
—No tengo mucha hambre, pero con gusto probare una rebanada de pizza.  
—Excelente elección madame, ¿Y los caballeros que desean ordenar?  
—Queremos hablar con el señor Waterfall, dígale que venimos a una "cena privada de espagueti con mucha salsa" —dijo Big Hooves haciendo énfasis en eso ultimo.  
—Le comunicare al señor su pedido —dijo el mozo alejándose de la mesa.

En un tiempo record, el mozo trajo el pedido de Sweetie Belle junto con un vaso de limonada.

—El señor Waterfall estará encantado de recibirlos en su oficina, acompáñenme caballeros.  
—Pequeña, come tu pizza tranquila y espéranos, si tienes más hambre pide lo que se te antoje.  
—Está bien —dijo deleitándose por el olor de su pizza.

Y como toda una dama de alta sociedad, terminó su comida a mismo tiempo que escuchaba a la banda tocar una hermosa pieza orquestal que la dejó hipnotizada.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Sharp y Big regresaron de su "reunión" con el señor Waterfall y volvieron al vehículo junto con Sweetie.

—¿Y esa mancha roja en su traje? —preguntó curiosa la unicornio.  
—Es sólo algo de "salsa casera", en nuestro trabajo es muy propenso a ensuciarse de esta manera —excusó Sharp Knife.  
—Oye Sharp, ¿Desde cuándo le decimos salsa casera a la san-? Ouch.

Big Hooves recibió un golpe por casi meter la pata ante la unicornio. Comprendiendo la situación decidió quedarse callado. Al mismo tiempo que la carrosa avanzaba, Sharp decidió comunicarle algo a la pequeña.

—Bien, espero que hayas guardado espacio para el postre porque iremos a la mejor heladería de toda Equestria.  
—¡¿Se refiere que iremos a…?!  
—Así es, "La manzana acaramelada".  
—¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción! —exclamó Sweetie Belle al mejor estilo Rainbow Dash.

No era necesario aclarar que Sharp y Big tenían sus dudas sobre el comportamiento de la hija del Don. Ahora era más expresiva, curiosa, cálida y alegre que nunca. Y siendo sus guardaespaldas personales la conocían muy bien. Pero asumieron que era algo temporal y decidieron no inmiscuirse en ese asunto.

Ingresaron al local. El cual estaba elegantemente decorado con baldosas blancas como la leche, con paredes pintadas de un suave tono miel, un gran mostrador que exhibía todos los gustos de helados y sus respectivas cubiertas junto con los cucuruchos y vasos de diversos tamaños. Pero lo que más resaltaba de ese lugar era el logotipo, el cual era un banana Split con seis bochas de helados y, en vez de una cereza, una manzana miniatura que descansaba en lo más alto.

Sweetie Belle se sentó en una de las mesas mientras los guardaespaldas hablaban con el dependiente.

—Escucha Bella, ordena lo que quieras del menú, nosotros ya volvemos —dijo Sharp un tanto apurado.

Tal vez su sentido auditivo le falló por un momento, ya que creyó haber escuchado otro nombre en lugar del suyo, pero pronto se olvidó del asunto cuando ante ella una gran variedad de postres le llenaba de agua la boca.

—Disculpe, podría darme un banana Split triple con bochas de chocolate, frutilla y vainilla con cubierta de dulce de leche por favor —pidió entusiasmada.

Al poco tiempo, el gran postre fue servido en la mesa de la potrilla y con una sonrisa que por poco no cabía en su boca, comenzó a degustarlo sin dudar.

**XXX**

A unas calles de allí, las Crusaders y Bella iban rumbo a la casa de Babs para encontrar la forma de recuperar a Sweetie Belle.

La conversación tenía muchos tópicos, pero Bella no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos, sólo miraba por la ventana dejando que su mente divague y viaje con las nubes que coronaban el cielo. Pero no por eso no se daba cuenta que cierta poni de tierra de melena naranja la observaba entre ratos.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó Bella, harta de que la observe.  
—¿Dijiste que nombre era Bella no?  
—Sí.  
—Bella Farfalle… ¿No es así? —preguntó Babs en forma de interrogatorio.  
—Sí, ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?  
—Tu nombre me sonaba de algún lado, tu eres hija de…  
—¡Miren, allí está Sweetie Belle! —señaló Applebloom a través de la ventana.

Las demás se acercaron y se agolparon cerca de la puerta del carruaje, apretándose las mejillas unas a otras y efectivamente, vieron a su amiga entrar en una heladería acompañada de dos ponis que se suponía, debían recoger a Bella en la estación.

—¡Alfred, detén la carreta! —ordenó BabsSeed.

Así las cuatro se bajaron y corrieron rumbo a la heladería que quedaba a cuatro calles de distancia.

—Ama Babs, espere, no puede irse de esa manera, su familia la espera a usted y sus amigas en casa —dijo Alfred el mayordomo, rogando que la pequeña entrara en razón.  
—¡No te preocupes, estaremos bien, llegaremos antes de la cena! —gritó Babs mientras corría despavorida, alejándose de la carrosa.

Para su mala suerte, a una calle de la heladería, una banda famosa estaba dando un concierto en la calle para caridad y como estaba previsto, toda la cuadra estaba atestada de ponis que cantaban al compás de las canciones.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Applebloom.  
—Tendremos que rodear la manzana para poder llegar —propuso Babs.  
—No, tardaremos demasiado. Además mis acompañantes generalmente entran y salen rápidamente así que los perderíamos —dijo Bella.  
—Entonces no tenemos más opción que cruzar. ¡Vamos chicas! —gritó Scootaloo.

Como pudieron, empezaron a atravesar la multitud de ponis forzadamente. Entre medio de "disculpe" "¡Oye!" "Permiso" "Carne de burro no es transparente" "Lo siento" y demás frases lograron salir, cada una totalmente despeinada.

—Estúpida banda "Coltplay" y sus conciertos al aire libre —regañó Bella.

Pero su corto respiro fue más que suficiente para que Sweetie Belle y los guardaespaldas volvieran a su transporten e iniciaran su marcha.

Trataron de alcanzar la carrosa pero les fue inútil. Llevándose consigo el polvo que levantó el bólido las potrillas recuperaban el aliento mientras analizaban la situación.

—¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que haremos? Sweetie Belle pudo irse a cualquier parte de la ciudad —dijo Applebloom.  
—¿Bella, sabes donde se fue la carrosa? —inquirió Babs.

Ella miró el cartel de la heladería y luego respondió:

—Este era el último lugar al que me llevarían. Luego de eso iríamos a casa para asistir a una fiesta que se realizará allí.

Todas se estremecieron por la declaración. Sin más remedio, Scootaloo propuso:

—Oye, ¿Y si llamamos a tu casa y le explicamos a tu padre todo este malentendido? Seguro entenderá.  
—No podrá ser, mi padre no está en casa, casi nunca está —respondió Bella con una voz frágil y una lagrima que escapaba de su rostro.

Todas quedaron estupefactas, era la primera vez que veían ese lado de la unicornio. Al darse cuenta, Bella limpia la lagrima y aclara su voz.

—Disculpen, es sólo que mi padre siempre anda con ese "negocio" suyo. Las pocas veces que se encuentra en casa sigue y sigue trabajando y nunca tiene tiempo para mí. Sin contar que las bobas de mis compañeras de la escuela no quieren ser mis amigas porque me tienen miedo. Lo sé, las escucho a mis espaldas todo el tiempo —su voz volvía a quebrarse, la máscara que había creado desde hace tiempo se desmoronaba ante ellas, unas completas desconocidas.

La información proporcionada por Bella fue suficiente para resolver el rompecabezas en la mente de Babs, quien por fin pudo identificar a su padre.

—Bella, tus compañeras no te temen porque si. Te temen por el trabajo de tu padre.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Tu padre es Don Farfalle y es la cabeza de la mafia Farfalle, la única mafia que controla Manehattan.  
—¡Mientes! —gritó Bella ante la acusación de Babs.  
—¿Qué es una mafia? —preguntó Applebloom.  
—Una mafia es un grupo criminal que ejerce influencia en distintos ámbitos políticos y económicos de una ciudad. Usan un sistema de favores donde una persona u organización le pide "algo" a Farfalle y este lo cumple a cambio de una compensación económica y/o un favor futuro, dependiendo del status social del sujeto —explicó BabsSeed.  
—¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?  
—Mi familia es dueña de la cadena de heladerías "La Manzana Acaramelada" que actualmente tiene un convenio laboral con tu gente. Mi padre me dijo que el Don tenía una hija de tu nombre, por eso que es me resultabas sospechosa al principio, pero no quería decir nada hasta estar segura.

Todas se sorprendieron por las palabras de Babs. El silencio se apoderó de la calle, ignorando la música de Coltplay por completo. Bella no podía creer a lo que su padre se dedicaba para no pasar tiempo con ella, se sentía decepcionada, frustrada, triste, entre otras emociones.

—No… no puede ser… no… él es un buen hombre… es mi padre… soy su hija...—sentada en el suelo y con ambos cascos en su cabeza, siguió repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez.  
—Por mas… perturbante que parezca, debemos rescatar a Sweetie Belle de la casa de Bella lo antes posible —dijo Applebloom alentadoramente.

Las demás gritaron en afirmación y salieron corriendo de allí. Menos Bella que aun seguía en estado de shock por la revelación.

— ¡Vamos, tú nos tienes que guiar! —dijo Babs agarrando su cola y arrastrándola.

**XXX**

Luego de recorrer muchas calles, las potrancas llegaron exhaustas a la mansión Farfalle. Esta parecía un castillo miniatura.

En la puerta principal por donde ponis y carrosas circulaban a la fiesta de gala, un poni fornido vigilaba la entrada con ojos enfocados en los posibles intrusos que quieran entrar a la fiesta. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de como las potrillas pasaban al lado suyo como si no fuera nadie.

Pensando que lo habían esquivado, las cuatro suspiraron de alivio hasta que sorpresivamente se toparon con ese mismo poni en frente suyo que las observaba con mirada enojada.

—Disculpen señoritas, pero esta es una fiesta privada y exclusiva, les pido amablemente que se retiren cuanto antes.  
—¡Pero esta es mi casa, idiota, cuando le diga a mi padre terminaras trabajando en el basurero municipal! —dijo Bella enojada.  
—Buen intento niña, pero la verdadera Bella Farfalle llegó a la residencia hace rato, pero debo admitir que tienes un gran parecido con ella, pero aun así deben retirarse ahora —insistió el poni vigilante.  
—¡Oblíganos! —desafío Bella.

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el guardia prosiguió a echar a las potrillas.

Las cuatro ponis salieron volando de la entrada principal y cayeron cerca de los basureros.

—¡Y no vuelvan!  
—¿Y ahora que haremos? —preguntó Applebloom sacudiéndose los restos de pasto de su cuerpo.  
—Mi fiesta de cumpleaños se va a celebrar sin mi —dijo Bella con tristeza.  
—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Scootaloo sorprendida.

Bella asintió sin decir nada, pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo grupal por parte de las CMC que la reconfortaba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! —dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.  
—Gracias… es un lindo gesto.

Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que Babs rompió el momento.

—Este es un lindo momento, pero hay que rescatar a Sweetie Belle. ¿Saben lo que hará el Don cuando se entere que no es su hija?

Todas negaron con la cabeza. Bella por otro lado no le gustaba como se estaba refiriendo a su padre.

—¿Nunca vieron una película de mafiosos? Seguramente aparecerá con una ametralladora y dirá algo como "Feliz cumpleaños impostora" y luego disparará una ronda de balas contra Sweetie Belle, luego cesará el fuego para concluir con algo como "Y que cumplas muchos más" para luego vaciar el resto del cargador mientras se ríe macabramente, disfrutando convertir a nuestra Sweetie Belle en un colador con cuerno.  
—¡Te equivocas, mi padre nunca sería capaz de algo semejante! —gritó Bella ante la acusación de Babs.  
—¡Él es un mafioso, claro que sería capaz!  
—¡Alto las dos! Debemos concentrarnos y averiguar cómo entrar a la mansión —expresó Applebloom molesta.  
—Y creo que se cómo hacerlo —dijo Scootaloo al ver una carrosa llegar a la entrada.

En la entrada, el guardia recibíaa la poni que viajaba dentro del transporte.

—Bienvenida a la fiesta de gala en honor a la hija del Don, puede pasar.

La carrosa avanzaba lentamente por la entrada, pero una extraña manta abultada llamó la atención del vigilante.

—¡Espere un momento! —ordenó.

Se acercó a la manta que había en la parte trasera del vehículo y la destapó sin dudar, pero para su sorpresa solo había un baúl con incrustaciones de diamantes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la señora con sobrepeso.  
—Nada, nada. Puede pasar y disfrute de la velada —dijo disculpándose.

Cuando el carruaje salió de la vista del guardia, las potrillas saltaron del techo y cayeron en la hierba sin salir lastimadas.

—¿Ven? Les dije que sería una buena idea —expresó Scootaloo con orgullo.  
—Ahora rodeemos mi casa para llegar a mi cuarto, hay una forma de subir hasta allí.

Las potrillas emprendieron la marcha, rodeando el edificio y escondiéndose de los guardias en los arbustos cercanos.

Cuando llegaron, una enredadera llegaba sin problemas a la ventana donde estaba la habitación de Bella.

Sin dudarlo, la unicornio empezó a trepar sin el menor temor.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? No se ve muy seguro que digamos —dijo Applebloom, secundada por Babs.

Scootaloo trepó con ella sin dudarlo.

—Vengan, ¿O acaso es que son unas gallinas?  
—Mira quién habla de gallina trasero de pollo —dijo Applebloom.

Scootaloo se tapó el plot con su cola mientras escalaba, seguidas por las demás.

Mientras tanto, Sweetie se encontraba en la habitación, arreglándose para lo que sería, un terrible malentendido que descubrió demasiado tarde. Angustiada no reveló su verdadera identidad por los problemas que eso traería, esperando que sus amigas llegaran a rescatarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con un peine arreglaba su melena, y unos segundos después, Bella y Scootaloo llegaron a la ventana, pero cuando se disponían a entrar unos toques en la puerta alertaron a las tres potrillas. Bella agachó la cabeza de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se asustó pensando que todo había llegado a su fin.

—Pequeña Farfalle, ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó una voz seria y senil al mismo tiempo.  
—C-claro —respondió nerviosa.

La perilla giró. La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a un unicornio de pelaje gris niebla con melena negra con ciertas zonas con canas y patas de gallo en sus ojos de color verde. Vestido con un traje azul oscuro con rayas ínfimas de un tono más claro y una corbata del mismo color con lunares blancos.

—Mi piccola Farfalle, feliz cumpleaños hija —dijo Don Farfalle, sin reconocer siquiera que aquella unicornio no era su hija.

Sweetie Belle no podía creerlo. El señor que la llamaba su hija no parecía reconocer que ella era otra poni. Y para que eso suceda, debe haber una increíble semejanza con su verdadera hija.

Y como este, varios pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, mientras que el Don miraba intrigado a su "hija".

—¿Qué sucede Farfalle? Me miras como si fuera un fantasma o un desconocido, ¿Te sientes bien mi figlia? —preguntó el Don.  
—S-si, n-no pasa nada, estoy bien.  
—Estas bellissima. Ven, es hora de que asistas a tu fiesta, hay mucha gente esperando por ti —dijo el Don llevándose a su "hija" al salón principal.

El acento italiano del señor era más marcado que el de su hija, incluso usaba palabras italianas junto a las oraciones en español. Sus expresiones faciales no variaban mucho incluso cuando estaba sólo con su hija. Todo eso debido a su trabajo como cabeza de la mafia, durante sus negociaciones debía mantener una compostura que no delatara sus emociones para mantener el control de la situación.

La oscuridad y soledad de la habitación no ocultaban las lágrimas de Bella luego de la escena que presenció. Su propio padre no reconoció a la impostora, podía irse ahora mismo de la ciudad y dejar a Sweetie Belle aquí y no se daría cuenta. Se podría convertir en campesina o en la estrella de cine más famosa y su padre no notaria la diferencia.

La realidad golpeaba a la potrilla con tristeza liquida.

Y el suelo también las golpeó, ya que al permanecer tanto tiempo colgadas, las enredaderas cedieron y todas terminaron en el suelo, por suerte no habían llamado la atención de nadie.

Todas se sobaban la cabeza por la caída, excepto Bella que permanecía sentada. El dolor en su corazón era más grande que el de su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —inquirió Babs.  
—Allí estaba ella… y mi padre entró a la habitación…

Las demás se atemorizaron al pensar que el Don le hizo algo a su amiga.

—Y la vio… y le habló… como si en verdad fuera yo… ¡¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta?!

El llanto no se hizo esperar. El césped se regaba con la pena de Bella que prácticamente fue dejada de lado por su padre. Se ahoga con sus lágrimas y su sufrimiento.

¿Acaso no hay nadie que la quiera de verdad?

Un casco sobre su hombro detuvo su llanto y observó como Babs y las demás la miraban comprensivamente. No la juzgaban ni le temían. La entendían a la perfección.

Decidida de su próximo movimiento, se levanta y sale corriendo hacia la entrada principal, las demás la siguieron algo dudosas de lo que iba a hacer.

El Don golpeaba delicadamente una copa de sidra con una cuchara de elegante diseño para llamar la atención de los invitados.

—Invitados, amigos y demás. Estamos aquí reunidos para festejar el cumpleaños de mi hija, Bella Farfalle, quien cada año se convierte en una gran y hermosa mariposa que promete volar libre algún día —expresó sin emoción alguna—. Con ustedes, el motivo de esta fiesta, quien bailará un hermoso vals llamado "danza rosa a fiorire" mi hija, Bella Farfalle.

Los presentes aplaudieron cortésmente mientras la pequeña Sweetie Belle se hacía presente vestida con un elegante vestido de gala hecho especialmente para la ocasión, sin contar su bien tratada melena que deslumbraba a todos los presentes.

Sweetie Belle se acercó al lado del Don cautelosamente, evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Mi hija dirá unas palabras por la ocasión —sentencio el Don.

Los nervios se apoderaron de la unicornio que se había quedado en blanco. Parada allí, con todas esas miradas acechantes, esperando a que cometiera un error que la delatara. Las luces se intensificaron en su mente, como si de reflectores se tratasen. El sudor recorría su frente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el Don.

Sin poder aguantar la presión mucho más, Sweetie Belle confesó:

—Lo lamento señor, pero yo no soy su hija.  
—Vamos Bella, deja de bromear.  
—¡Ella tiene razón! —se escuchó un grito desde la entrada de la vivienda— ¡Yo soy la verdadera Bella Farfalle!

La pequeña se acercó a trote furioso hacia su padre, su desarreglado aspecto dejaba entrever que pasó por mucho para llegar hasta allí.

Las demás entraron corriendo y saltaron sobre la verdadera Sweetie Belle dedicándole muchos "Te extrañamos" "Estábamos preocupadas por ti" entre otras.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó indignado el Don.  
—¿Quieres saber lo que está sucediendo? Te diré lo que está sucediendo. Estuve todo el díasiguiendo la carreta que debía recogerme porque los tontos de Sharp y Big Hooves se equivocaron de poni.

Al otro lado del salón, los mencionados se escabullían entre la multitud para que el Don no los llamara.

—Sabía que había algo raro y tú no quisiste creerme —dijo Big Hooves.  
—Cállate y muévete, debemos salir antes de que el Don nos encuentre.  
—La verdad es que esperaba que ese par de ineptos me confundieran con otra poni… ¿Pero tú? ¿Mi propio padre? ¿Que se supone, debe conocerme mejor que nadie?

La rabia de Bella era reemplazada por frustración, decepción y tristeza.

—P-pero, ambas son tan parecidas. La única diferencia entre tú y ella es la liga de cabello que usas desde hace varios años —se excusó el Don.  
—¡¿Y aun así no pudiste reconocer que aquella era una impostora?! —su voz se quiebra y las lagrimas se hacen presentes ante el público expectante— Y no conforme con eso, tampoco confías en mi como para decirme que trabajas como mafioso para no pasar tiempo conmigo.

Ninguno de los espectadores se sorprendió por la revelación ya que todos los invitados eran miembros de la mafia, acompañados de sus parejas o amigos más cercanos quienes sabían esto.

—No te lo dije porque quería protegerte de este mundo hasta que tuvieras la edad apropiada para saberlo. Sólo quería que tuvieras una infancia normal.  
—¿Infancia normal? ¿A que le llamas infancia normal? Todos mis compañeros de colegio me temen por ser tu hija, y los pocos amigos que tengo son hijos de tus socios que sólo quieren agradarme para que les caigas bien. Todos son una bola de mentirosos.

Sin poder aguantar más, se desploma en el suelo llorando a cantaros. Desahogando todos esos años de amargura que le tocó vivir.

Todos se conmovieron por esa escena. Los pocos que la conocían no esperaban ver a Bella llorar en esta vida.

Don Farfalle razonó la situación y comprendió lo que su hija estaba rogando a gritos. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo con los cascos abiertos como si esperara un abrazo de ella.

—Lo lamento, Bella —esas palabras hicieron que la aludida dejara de sollozar y lo mirara a los ojos, pero pronto recordó su postura y desvió su mirada—, desde el centro de mio cuore. No… me di cuenta de cuánto daño te hacia cuando quise protegerte y que por querer asegurar tu futuro olvidé el presente. Pero debes entender que aunque cometí un error, lo hice porque siempre pensaba en ti, tu sei il più prezioso per me Bella, siempre lo fuiste.

Bella no podia creerlo, su voz no era apagada sino calida, su rostro reflejaba cada emocion de sus palabras, ¡Incluso se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas! Junto con una sonrisa que rogaba por el perdon de lo mas importante en su vida.

Comprendiendo que sus palabras eran sinceras, se acercó a su viejo y ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo familiar como hace mucho no lo hacían. Todos los presentes aplaudieron desaforados por este acontecimiento. Las CMC silbaron y gritaron de la emoción.

Con una señal del Don, el vals comenzó a sonar y padre e hija bailaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ti voglio bene papà —dijo Bella al compas de la canción.  
—Ti amo troppo figlia —respondio el Don, feliz de arreglar el lazo con su hija.

**XXX**

Luego del baile, las CMC, Bella y su padre subieron a su habitación para arreglar asuntos.

—Agradezco de todo corazón que hayan ayudado a Bella a volver a casa y lamento los problemas ocasionados por mis secuaces a ti, pequeña Sweetie Belle —se disculpó el Don.  
—No hay problema. De hecho, me la pase muy bien el día de hoy… Eso me recuerda…

Mientras Sweetie buscaba algo, el Don no pudo evitar fijarse en Babs.

—Disculpa pequeña, ¿Tu eres hija de Apple Cream?  
—Así es.  
—En agradecimiento por ayudar a mi hija, dile a tu padre que su deuda conmigo acabó, ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse —dijo el Don despeinando la melena de Babs con su casco.  
—Gracias, se lo haré saber —respondió agradecida soplando su flequillo a un lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dijo Sweetie Belle entregándole una de las muñecas que había comprado en la juguetería.  
—¿Para mí? No debiste.  
—Sé que no es tan lindo como los demás juguetes de tu habitación pero quiero que lo tengas de recuerdo, para que no nos olvides.  
—¿Por qué una potranca que acabo de conocer me regala un juguete? No logro entender.  
—¿No es obvio, tontita? Queremos que seas nuestra amiga.

Esas palabras llenaron el corazón de dicha y un extraño calor reconfortante.

Sin más que decir, todas se unieron en un abrazo grupal. Al Don se le escapaba una lágrima emotiva.

—Padre, ¿Cómo harás para pasar tiempo conmigo si estás todo el día trabajando? —preguntó Bella rompiendo el abrazo.  
—No te preocupes por eso, tengo en mente a alguien que puede ocuparse de illavoro sporco por mi. Tú y yo recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido mi pequeña mariposa.

Al final, las CMC reunidas emprendieron la vuelta a casa de Babs para pasar la noche, listas para una nueva aventura que les esperaba mañana.

Todas iban en una carrosa que Farfalle les proporcionó, charlando de lo acontecido este día y jurando no decirle a Rarity para que no armara una súper escena de drama.

—Bien, chicas, perdimos un día de diversión por andar tras Sweetie Belle pero mañana recorreremos toda la ciudad —dijo Scootaloo entusiasmada.  
—Y mi prima será nuestra guía, ¿Cierto Babs?  
—Por supuesto, conozco un restaurante que se llama como la odiosa de Silver Spoon y luego podemos ir a la heladería de mi padre. ¡Sus helados son los mejores de toda Equestria!  
—Es cierto, esos helados son de otro mundo —afirmó Sweetie Belle con mirada risueña.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Babs curiosa.  
—Digamos que esos mafiosos me dieron un tour privado por la ciudad —respondió guiñando un ojo a las demás.

Y entre risas y charlas, la carrosa viajaba en medio de la ciudad nocturna, iluminada por las luces que la hacían una ciudad mágica.

Una ciudad que permanecerá en la memoria de estas traviesas potrillas conocidas como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que seguramente contarán con una nueva miembro y amiga.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta acá llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Agradecimientos especiales al grupo de FB "Pony Fiction WORKSHOP" y en especial a los participes que ayudaron a crear las bases de este fanfic, sin ellos, lo que ustedes leyeron no existiria en lo mas minimo. Tambien agradezco al usuario Raymundo que me ayudó con la revision ortografica y al lider de este proyecto llamado segundo silver pie por autorizarme a postear el fanfic en fanfiction.**

**De mas esta decir que estan invitados a unirse al grupo y llevar sus fanfics alli, tenemos como principal objetivo ayudar a los que necesiten un pequeño empujon en sus historias, ya sea en la trama o en la ortografia o si sólo quieres un lugar donde promocionar tus historias. Estamos para todos.**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic, dejen un review, alguna duda o algo que quieras preguntarme puedes mandarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Nos veremos proximamente en "Amor rosa"**

**Se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
